Humanoid : Hyester
by oreoivory
Summary: Semesta itu luas, tak terbatas. Begitupula dunia. Ada banyak dunia yang tak terlihat tapi percayalah mereka ada. Di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu. Di setiap kejadian, selalu terhubung satu sama lain. #happySSFD2017 [SasuSaku Fanday]


Takdir itu ibarat semesta, tak terbatas dengan banyaknya peristiwa kosmis. Dengan berjuta-juta bintang hingga berjuta-juta partikel yang membentuk kesatuan. Saling terhubung satu sama lain.

Lalu kematian itu ibarat lubang hitam. Dimana ruang dan waktu terdistorsi sedemikiannya hingga tiada satu pun, bahkan cahaya pun, yang dapat lolos darinya.

Dan cinta itu ibarat gravitasi. Tak peduli jarak yang membentang. Selama dalam satu garis edar sang takdir. Maka ke dalam pelukannyalah kau akan jatuh.

.

.

The names and characters belong © Masashi Kishimoto.

Copyright © 2016. Humanoid : Hyester by Y and T

The story are fiction written by author

.

.

* * *

Aku tengah menyesap kopi saat fenomena aneh datang malam itu. Sebuah cahaya meluncur melintasi pondokku menuju ladang barat. Cahaya itu sangat benderang di gelapnya malam. Mengirim gelombang cahaya melintasi celah di antara korden berwarna pastel yang menyelimuti jendela kayu pohon oak pondokku.

Suara gemeretak pepohonan terdengar nyaring di sunyinya malam itu. Saat cahaya itu menghilang, terdengar bunyi yang memekakan telinga. Dengungan aneh merambat di udara malam.

Dengan perasaan ingin tahu, aku menuju sumber suara. Aku mengambil senter di salah satu laci dan memasang mantel abu-abuku untuk menghalau dinginnya malam. Aku berjalan melalui pagar rumah dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ladang.

Bunyi aneh itu menghilang tiba-tiba dan menyisakan keheningan malam. Semua mendadak sunyi, kesunyian yang aneh. Cahaya senter membelah gelapnya jalanan. Pelita yang membimbingku menemukan jalan yang tepat.

Sejauh mata memandang, aku bisa melihat sebuah kawah terbentuk di ladang. Kawah itu kira-kira berdiameter 100 meter. Aku menghentikan langkah, sudah ada logika-logika yang berseliweran di pikiranku. Asteroid, bintang jatuh, kawah bintang, dan radioaktif. Kata-kata yang sering aku baca di buku sekolah dulu, kini berputar-putar dalam pikiranku

Aku berniat kembali dan menelpon polisi. Karena bisa berbahaya jika aku mendekat kesana. Mungkin tempat itu kini terpapar radiasi. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar itensitas radiasi di sekitar kawah jadi aku tak akan mengambil resiko untuk mendekatinya.

Aku sudah akan melangkahkan kaki sebelum sebuah tangan menggapai pinggiran kawah. Aku menajamkan mata kelamku. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu, aku segera berlari menuju kawah itu.

Aku mendapati sesosok gadis penuh luka mencoba untuk keluar dari kawah. Kuraih tangan si misterius itu kemudian menariknya ke atas. Kawah itu terasa hangat tapi tangan gadis ini sedingin es. Tubuh gadis itu telanjang dan basah dan lengket. Ada cairan bening aneh yang melumuri tubuhnya.

Kubuka mantelku dan menyelimuti gadis ini. Dia meringkuk dalam balutan mantelku. Aku baru bisa memandangnya intens saat ini. Rambutnya mencolok berwarna merah muda. Matanya berwarna hijau bening terang. Ada luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Siapa dia?

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, gadis ini kelihatannya sangat lemah. Entah karena apa, tapi hatiku meminta agar aku menolong gadis ini. Walaupun logikaku bilang supaya aku tidak berurusan dengan hal-hal aneh semacam ini. Tapi kali ini logikaku kalah, jadi aku segera mengangkat gadis ini dalam gendonganku dan membawanya menuju pondok.

Aku meletakkan gadis itu di sofa. Gadis itu memandangku aneh. Aku agak risih memandang gadis ini telanjang. Meskipun tertutup mantel, tetap aku bisa melihat tubuhnya. Jadi kuambil selimut di lemari kemudian membentangkannya pada tubuh si misterius.

"Siapa kau?" Akhirnya kata itu keluar setelah dari tadi terus bekeliaran di kepalaku.

Tidak ada jawaban tapi dia terus memandang ke arahku. Mata hijaunya mengedip-ngedip. Wajahnya mengkilap karena lendir bening di tubuhnya memantulkan sinar bulan. Dan aku baru sadar, gadis ini harus mandi.

Aku menuju kamar mandi, memutar keran air untuk mengisi bak mandinya. Kemudian aku kembali ke ruang tengah tapi gadis itu menghilang.

Aku mengerang, kemana dia? Semoga tidak ada hal aneh terjadi.

Aku mencari di setiap sudut rumah. Dan disinilah dia, berdjiri di kamarku. Ia terlihat mengamati rak buku yang berisi koleksi-koleksiku.

Apa-apan orang ini? Apa dia tidak malu berkeliaran tanpa pakaian?

Aku berulang kali menghela napas. Biar bagaimanapun aku laki-laki. Dan saat ini ada seorang gadis di kamarku. Di dalam kamarku! Entah ini anugerah atau siksaan.

Sial.

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Kau harus mandi kemudian kita bicara." Suaraku terdengar serak.

Dia menoleh padaku dan kembali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

Aku menggumamkan serangkaian kutukan sebelum menarik tangannya dan menuju kamar mandi. Aku terus menarik napas dalam-dalam saat memegang tangannya. Ada sesuatu terasa menyengatku saat aku menyentuhnya tapi aku terus mencoba tak acuh.

Aku menyuruhnya masuk dalam bak tapi ia terus mengujiku. Ia masih nemandangku dengan mata lebarnya. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apa kau tidak tahu caranya mandi?"

Aku mengerang. Cobaan macam apa ini?

Aku mendorongnya masuk ke bak mandi. Aku menggulung lengan kemejaku. Selanjutnya kuraih botol sabun kemudian menuangkannya pada busa lalu meremasnya.

"Nah gunakan seperti ini." Aku memperagakan cara mengosok badan padanya. Selanjutnya kuserahkan busa itu padanya.

Aku meninggalkannya menuju dapur. Aku mencari air dingin kemudian menegukknya. Jantungku berdebar-debar melihat kesintingan ini.

Gadis itu terlihat aneh. Apa dia orang gila? Tapi dia ada di sana di dekat kawah. Apa dia alien?

Aku terus bertarung dengan omong kosong ini. Aku mengecek jam dan sudah 30 menit sejak aku meninggalkannya. Jadi aku kembali untuk melihatnya.

Dia bermain-main dengan air. Mengecipakkan air dengan memukulkan tangannya ke air. Ia juga bermain dengan busa sabun dan buih-buihnya. Ia menjentik-jentikan tangannya dan tertawa-tawa. Rambutnya basah, kulitnya basah, dan pikiranku kemana-mana. Sialan.

Tapi...

Lukanya hilang.

Aku mendekatinya, melawan hasratku. Aku menariknya berdiri. Kualihkan pandanganku mencari handuk. Aku segera menemukannya dan melingkarkannya pada gadis ini.

Aku menariknya menuju kamar. Segera kucari kaos untuk gadis ini. Aku mengambil kaos lengan panjang dan menyerahkannya padanya. Tapi ia lagi-lagi memandangku bingung.

Aku hampir berteriak frustasi dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memakaikan pakaian ini padanya. Aku bisa-bisa serangan jantung kalau terus begini. Aku juga memakaikannya celana piama tidurku. Ia menatapku intens tanpa protes atau tepatnya tanpa kata.

"Baiklah selesai, jadi kau siapa?" kataku sambil membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Ia bengong menatapku. Oh Tuhan.

"Sa... Su... Ke..." Ujarku menunjuk diri sendiri. Aku memberi penekanan pada tiap silabel.

Ia berkedip sebentar kemudian menggumamkan silabel-silabel aneh. Orang ini benar-benar aneh. Apa dia sungguh makhluk luar angkasa? Bahasa orang ini sungguh aneh.

Tapi diantara silabel yang tak kumengerti, ada kata yang tertangkap telingaku dan terdengar familiar.

"... Sa... Ku... Ra..."

Untuk sesaat aku merasa sakit mendengar kata itu untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui.

"Sudah, percuma. Aku tidak tahu kau bicara apa?"

Aku dengan gusar duduk dan mengamatinya yang juga balas mengamatiku. Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau gadis ini sangat manis. Matanya sangat indah, dan walaupun rambutnya aneh. Ia tetap cantik. Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya ke kepalaku. Kemudian kurasakan sebuah ketukan ringan jari telunjuknya di keningku.

Rasanya seperti tersambar petir. Aliran darahku seperti terhenti begitupun jantungku. Setiap inci tubuhku merasa tersengat listrik. Kemudian sekelebat bayangan atau tepatnya gambaran-gambaran aneh itu datang silih berganti. Seperti potongan-potongan film yang diputar cepat. Tapi itu berlangsung sepersekian detik.

Saat jarinya pergi, jiwaku terasa hampa. Seperti tubuhku kehilangan rohnya.

'Yang tadi itu apa?'

Aku terengah-engah. Aku menatapnya menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau ini apa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian ikut duduk disisiku. Kurasakan berat bertumpu di pundak kiriku. Dan kudapati ia menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

Aku mau mendorongnya tapi ini terasa nyaman. Entah kenapa mataku berkabut dan rasanya berat untuk membuka mataku. Kantuk menguasaiku dan kemudian hanya ada kegelapan dan mimpi yang tak kumengerti singgah.

οοο

Aku bangun dengan berlinang airmata. Hatiku terasa sakit. Sekarang aku mengingatnya. Istriku. Yang telah kulupakan sejak kecelakaan itu. Dan semalam dia kembali dalam wujud yang lain.

Dia? Kemana dia?

Panik menyusup ke dalam diriku saat menyadari aku sendirian disini. Aku kemudian cepat-cepat pergi mencarinya. Aku meneriakkan namanya berulang kali. Ketakutan dengan cepat menguasaiku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi. Tidak untuk kali ini.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan itu bergema di lorong-lorong pondok ini. Aku sudah hampir gila sampai aku menemukannya di kamar. Seperti malam lalu, ia menatap buku-buku milikku yang tertata apik di rak.

Aku menghela napas lega. Aku dengan cepat melangkah ke arahnya.

"Sakura," gumamku di lehernya.

"Sa... Su... Ke..." katanya dengan penekanan seperti yang kuucapkan padanya kemarin.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

Semesta itu luas, tak terbatas. Begitupula dunia. Ada banyak dunia yang tak terlihat tapi percayalah mereka ada. Di suatu tempat, di suatu waktu. Di setiap kejadian, selalu terhubung satu sama lain.

.

.

* * *

Happy SasuSaku Fanday 2017

Dan ff apa ini? Jangan tanya maksudnya *nyengir.

Ficlet ini modelnya semacam riddle.

Sakura itu siapa? Ayo berimajinasi masing-masing, haha

Hyester artinya bintang jatuh.

.

.

Mojokerto, 20 february 2017

Happy SSFD 2017

Y and T


End file.
